


take three

by thebitterbeast



Series: you make me happy when skies are grey [1]
Category: Kissing in the Rain (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, I am bad with titles so expect song lyrics, I have so many head canons for these two, I will be posting all of them, episode one compliant, james is a doofus, lily is bad at people, the awkward puppy and consummate professional and the clashes they have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is cool and aloof and unattainable, and he just wants to get through this job without Lily hating him, but all he seems to do is make her mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take three

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly do not remember which of my drabbles were made canon-compliant, but I will be posting them all in this series as my own take on the development of James and Lily's relationship off-screen.

It is the third take, and honestly, James is getting tired of running up the stairs after Lily. He is not the most coordinated person on flat ground, and here he is taking two steps at a time, jogging up a _wet_ bricked staircase.  
  
He is soaked, and cold, and he can barely see through the spectacles he has been told to wear.  
  
But he manages to reach Lily, manages not to stumble over his feet and slip backwards and crack his skull open.  
  
And she turns, and he is struck dumb because, _god_ , that framing makes her look beautiful.  
  
Not that she is not beautiful the rest of the time - but there is something about the moment they are in, the scene they are enacting, that enhances the red of her hair.  
  
[She is also unfairly completely dry, and James remembers he has a line to say.]  
  
He almost loses himself into the kiss in this take. _Almost._ He stumbles over his apology and yeah, James has never been good with women, but does she have to look so _annoyed_? They do still have to work together for a while, and he would appreciate being on good terms with his co-star, but she appears uninterested.  
  
She is cool and aloof and unattainable, and he just wants to get through this job without Lily hating him, but all he seems to do is make her mad.  
  
He fumbles with his words as the crew pack up, and it is only as Lily walks away that he hits his head.  
  
_**‘I hate food.’** Really, James? That is the best you could come up with?_  
  
He is such an idiot.


End file.
